


The Legend Of Korra Meets The Fate Of The Furious

by TheGreatUniter1



Series: The Legend Of Korra Meets The Divergent Series [7]
Category: The Fate of the Furious (2017), The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Junior POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatUniter2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter2/gifts).



I let out a sigh and pace back and forth in my cell. I thrust my hands forward, trying to bend but nothing happened. I continue to pace back and forth. It has been almost two weeks since I had been put in here.

 _This is Cipher’s fault._ I think. _She’s the one who put me in here._

I pace back and forth again.

_I’ll get her one day._

I walk over to my cell bed and sit down. I look down at the cell floor.

_I’ll get her and her entire family. One day I will make them all pay._

* * *

_Eight and a half years earlier…_

_I ran to the police station and burst through the doors. “Lin!” I yelled._

_The chief of police looked up at me. “Junior?” she said. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Cipher’s escaped. She attacked my parents and now we can’t find her. We need your help.”_

_“What?!” Lin exclaimed. “Cipher escaped prison?! Why didn’t anyone tell me.”_

_“Uhhh… I don’t know.” I said._

_Lin looked at me but then yelled. “Sergeant Shon!” She received no answer. “Sergeant Shon!” Still nothing. Lin started to walk to down the hallway, but a moment later Sergeant Shon appeared and saluted._

_“What is it, Chief?”_

_“I have a question for you Sergeant.”_

_“Yes, Chief?”_

_“What’s the current status of prisoner six-nine-three?”_

_Shon blinked at Lin in confusion. “Come again?”_

_“Prisoner six-nine-three, Cipher, our newest arrival.”_

_“Oh!” he exclaimed. “Uh, well… Why are you even asking me this? You know that she’s in her cell in the solitary confinement section.”_

_“No, she’s not!” I exclaimed. “She’s escaped! Won’t you listen to me?!”_

_Lin looked from Shon to me and back again. “Shon, where’s Cipher?”_

_“I already told you,” Shon said. “She’s in her cell.”_

_“You lying!” Lin said._

_“What?!” Shon exclaimed. “Why would I lie to you?”_

_I walked up to Sergeant Shon and drop into a bloodbending stance. “I’ll give you ten seconds to tell us the truth,” he says and he starts counting. “Ten... ”_

_“I… I don’t know!” Shon exclaimed._

_“Nine…”_

_“Wait…”_

_“Eight… Seven.”_

_“Lin… please. You can’t let Junior do this.”_

_“Six… Five.”_

_“Lin…”_

_“Four… Three.”_

_“Wait…”_

_“Two…”_

_“Please…”_

_“One!”_

_I twitched my fingers and the young Sergeant’s body seized up. Shon groaned in pain. His veins and muscles jumped and twitched under the control of bloodbending. Shon let out a shrill shriek of pain, his limbs bending near their breaking point._

_“Stop!” Shon screamed. “I’ll… I’ll tell you what you need to know.”_

_I lowered my hands and Shon dropped to the floor. “Where’s Cipher?”_

_Before I received an answer though, something hard connected with my temple and I fell to the ground._

_I black out._

* * *

I pace back and forth in my cell and then sit down on my bed again. I close my eyes and soon I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_I stood by Korra’s bed with Christine. Korra’s car was T-boned and her injuries were so bad that the doctors had to put her on life-support. Christine turned away from Korra._

_“Where are you going?” I asked._

_“I’m going to find and kill the bastard who did this.” Christine growled._

_She turned away from me and I watched her walk out of the hospital._

* * *

I let out a sigh and stare down at my hands.

_I will get out and make Cipher pay for what she has done and I won’t stop until I do._


	2. Chapter 2

“Breakfast.”

I let out a sigh and roll out of bed. I walk over to the door and the guard slides the food through the slot. I take the tray and walk back over to the bed. I sit down and begin to eat. I gag at the taste but force myself to swallow. I can only eat half before I can stomach anymore. I send the tray back and then sit down by the door. The guard takes the tray and disappears. But a few minutes later he returns. He opens the little slot and peers inside. He watches me for a minute and then looks away.

I put my head into my hands and take a deep breath.

“Are you okay?”

I look up and stare at the guard. “Did you say something?”

The guard nodded. “Yes, I did. I asked if you were okay.”

I scoff. “Why would you care?”

“Because I believe in being treated fairly and equally.”

“Yet you work for the police.”

The guard smirks. “Yes, I do. Its ironic isn’t it?”

“So what do you want?”

“I want to help you.”

“Yeah right,” I roll my eyes. “You won’t help me, you’ll only arrest me if I get out. Now, stop talking to me.”

“But—” The guard starts to say.

“What did I just say?” I snap.

The guard sighs and turns away from my cell. “I’ll send someone up with your dinner in a little bit.”

I watch her walk away and then walks over to my cell bed and sit down. I let out a sigh and lay down—staring up at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I shuffle down the hallway. There are a dozen guards following behind me, escorting me to the courtroom. One of the guards gives me a push—telling me to keep walking. I growl but keep walking forward. We turn a corner and walk into a big room. The room has a row of benches on either side of the room. The guards close the door and turn around. I turn toward the front of the room. I see Korra and Kuvira sitting down on one of the rows of benches. On the other side of the room is the jury. I sit down on one of the benches in the middle of the room and stare up at the judge—expressionless.

“This session is now in order.” Someone says.

The judge bangs his gavel on the podium. “Baatar Jr. you have been charged with the brainwashing and first-degree murder of your mother Christine, the attempted murder of Avatar Korra, Kuvira, Cipher, and their kids. I hereby sentence you to life in prison with no chance of parole.”

The judge raises his gavel.

“Your honour, wait!”

The judge stops. “What do you want?”

“I have the right to plead my case. Am I correct?”

The judge nods. “Very well. You may plead your case.”

I smile. “Thank you, your honour.”

“That’s not fair! He shouldn’t be able to plead his case, he’s guilty!” Korra shouts and stands up.

“Yes, he can,” The judge says. “Now sit down!”

Korra groans and sits down.

I smile and look back at the judge.

“Your honour, you want to charge me with the murder of my mother and the attempted murder of their kids and Christine’s wife Cipher. But have you stopped to consider the damage that Cipher has done?”

“That has nothing to do with this case! We are talking about you, not Cipher!” The judge shouts.

“But—”

“But nothing!” the judge spits. He raises his gavel again.

I start to panic.

“But—”

Before I’m able to plead again the judge slams his gavel down on his podium.

“Baatar Jr. will spend the rest of his life in prison. The court is adjourned.”

The guards start to pull me out of the room and I thrash.

“I didn’t do anything wrong! Its all Cipher’s fault! You have to believe me!”

I thrash again and the guards drag me back to my cell. They push me inside and the door slams shut behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

I pace back and forth in my cell. I let out a sigh and put my head in my hands. I sit down on my bed and breathe in deeply. I lay down and close my eyes. I listen to the guards walk around the hallway—their footsteps echo with each step. Just as I start to drift off I hear a voice.

“Lunchtime.”

I open my eyes and get off the bed. I walk over to the door and the guard slides the tray of food through the slot. I start to eat and this time the food doesn’t taste so bad. I finish the food and give the tray back to the guard.

“Thank you.” I say.

“No problem. How was the sentence?”

“Horrible, I got a life sentence without parole.”

“No parole at all?”

I shake my head. “No.”

“That sucks.” The guard says.

“Yeah.”

Silence drifts between us for a little bit. I just sit by the door and put my head in my hands.

“Well, my shift is over and I only work morning and afternoon shifts so I’ll see you later.”

She starts to walk away, but I stop her. “What’s your name?”

The guard smiles. “My name is Anana.”

“That is a beautiful name.” I say.

“Thanks,” she says, blushing. “What’s yours?”

“Junior,” I say. “Baatar Jr.”

“That’s a wonderful name.”

The guard walks away and I lie down on my bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of someone banging on the door wakes me out of a sound sleep. I hear a voice soon after.

“Sheet change. Against the wall.”

I groan and get out of bed I walk over to the wall and put my hands on it. The cell door opens and the guards walk inside.

One of the guards walk over to me and drops a bundle at my feet. “Fresh clothes.”

The other guard changes my bed and I look at the guard who gave me the clothes.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Don’t look at me you filthy criminal.” The guard growls.

“I’m sorry.” I say.

A loud crack rips through the cell and I gasp in pain. The blow struck me in the ribs. The guard strikes me again and soon the other guard joins in as well. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground. The guards continue their beating until they’ve tired themselves out. I shudder at my aching body and start coughing.

The last thing I hear is the cell door closing and the lock sliding into place.


	5. Chapter 5

I let out a groan as consciousness returns to me. I cough and groan again. I open my eyes, but my vision is blurry. I blink a couple of times and my vision finally clears. The room I’m in is dark. I try to move and my body screams in pain. I gasp and stop trying to move.

“Shhh! You’re okay. Just try not to move.”

A figure appears in front of me and it takes me a few minutes to realize who it is.

“Anana?” I say.

“Hey,” she says, resting her hand on my face. “How are you feeling?”

“Horrible.” I laugh and it soon turns into a coughing fit.

Anana pulls out an ice pack and places it on my stomach. The pain disappears a moment later. I let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you.” I say.

“No problem.” she says.

“Why did you save me?”

“Because I felt like I just had to.”

I nod.

Anana smiles. “I asked for another shift so that I could make sure you are safe.”

I nod again. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Anana passes me a tray of food and I reach out for it, but my entire body screams in pain. I gasp and slump back against the bed. 

“Here, I’ll help.”

Anana sets the tray down on the table and puts her hand out. I grab it and she places her other hand in between my shoulder blades. She gently pulls me up into a sitting position and she only lets go when she’s sure that I’m stable enough. She grabs the tray and hands it to me. I lean forward, but she shakes her head. She holds up the spoon and begins feeding me. The soup hits my tongue and I smile.

“Mmm. This is better than the other food I have been given lately.”

“Really?” Anana says. “I thought my cooking was horrible.”

“Nope,” I say. “Its amazing.”

I finish eating and I look up at Anana. I smile and look into her eyes. I lean forward despite the pain and brush my hand up against hers. I lean closer and she pulls away.

“I-I got to go,” Anana stutters, quickly getting up from her seat and taking the tray. “I’ll see you later.”

She hurries out of the room and I sit there at a loss.


	6. Chapter 6

I shuffle around my cell very slowly. My ribs scream in pain every time I move and it hurts to breathe. The beatings from the morning guards have continued, but they aren’t as violent as before. They’ve kept them down to a minimum, but it still causes me pain. I sit down on my bed and stare down at my feet. I haven’t seen any of my family since the court hearing. I wonder if they will ever visit me. I haven’t seen Anana in about three weeks either, I’ve had someone else as my morning guard as of lately.

“Sheet change. You know the drill.”

I get up and walk over to the wall—clutching my ribs as I walk. I put my hands on the wall. The door opens and the guards walk in. I glance over at them and realize that something is very wrong. Neither one of them have any fresh sheets.

“What are you looking at?” the guard growls.

I don’t say anything, I just turn back and face the wall. I stare at the wall—trying to burn a hole through it. Then I feel something smack across my back and I clench my hands into fists. Another blow hits me in the ribs and I gasp. A third blow—this one to the back of my head. I crumple to the floor and the guards continue to attack me. I try to fight back, but the pain is too much. My vision starts to go black and my hearing starts to fade. My body starts to feel numb. But then I hear my cell door open and I hear shouting. The pressure from the guards hitting me disappears and I feel someone holding me.

“Junior!” Someone yells, but the sound is muffled by the ringing in my ears.

My heart starts beating really fast and then everything fades away.

* * *

Darkness. That’s all I see. Everything was dark and silent. I look around but see nothing. I breathe in deeply and everything is still. I hear a voice and try to follow it, but it sounds very distant. I feel a sharp pain in my arm and I gasp. My heart starts to race again and everything goes white.

* * *

_“Junior!”_ Someone yells.

I open my eyes and but everything is blurry. It clears a moment later. I see Anana sitting on my bed. I move my hand and she looks at me.

She gasps. “Junior! You’re alive!”

“Yeah.” I cough.

“Thank goodness, I got to you in time.”

“Me too.”

Anana gets up but I stop her.

“Can you stay with me please?”

Anana sits back down on the bed and holds onto my hand.

“Of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

Anana lays beside me and I hold onto her hand. She smiles at me and I look down. She follows my gaze and shifts uncomfortably. I look away and sigh. 

“I’m sorry,” I say. “I shouldn’t have looked.”

“Its okay,” she says. “Its just… I know what you want, but I’ve never done it before.”

“Neither have I.” I say.

“What really?” 

I nod.

“Why?”

“Because I’ve never had the time. There’s been too much drama in my life.”

“Oh,” she says. “I’m sorry.”

“No its okay. I can wait until later.” I say.

“That’s the thing I don’t want to wait. I trust you.”

“Really?” 

Anana nods. “If it makes you feel better, you can lead.”

“Are you sure?”

She nods again. “Yes, I’m sure.”

I lean forward and close the gap between us. My lips find hers and I kiss her deeply. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. She holds onto my waist and I slowly push her onto her back. I dive in for a kiss and Anana helps me take my shirt off. I slide out of my pants and boxers. I unbutton Anana’s pants and slide them off alongside her underwear. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” I ask again, looking into her eyes.

Anana pulls me into a kiss and puts her hand on my stomach. Her hand starts to travel downward.

I try to hold back a moan.

“Does that answer your question?” she says when she pulls away.

I don't say anything I just lunge in for a kiss. Anana gasps and I smile. I grip her shoulders and kiss her on the lips. She kisses me back and we hold it until we need to breathe. I collapse beside her and she breathes out heavily.

“Junior…” she pants. “I… can’t stay awake.”

“Then go to sleep, my darling,” I whisper, softly. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Anana leans in for a kiss and then rests her head on my chest. I hold her close and she eventually drifts off into a deep sleep. 

I look up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. I look over at Anana and smile. I kiss her on the head and look back at the ceiling. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. 

_ Maybe she’s the one.  _ I think.  _ Maybe all I need in life to be happy is her. _

Maybe. Just maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

I hold onto Anana and she snuggles into me. I run my hand through her long black hair and look down at her naked figure. She is tall and has plenty of muscle. I smile and kiss her on the forehead. I gently pull away from her and get off the bed. I pull on my shirt and pants and sit down in the chair in the corner of the cell. I look out the window. I hear a light groan and I look back over at the bed. Anana is starting to wake up. I pick up the chair, put it down in front of the bed, and sit down. Anana rolls over and slowly opens her eyes. She smiles at me.

“Morning.” she says smiling.

“Morning.”

She sits up and I pass her some clothes.

“Here.”

She smiles and takes them.

“Thanks.”

She puts her clothes on and then looks at me. We sit in silence for a minute or two and I look out the window.

I let out a sigh.

“What is it?” she asks.

“Well, its just that I never had anyone that I trusted before and I trust you,” I turn away from her and run my hand through my hair. “I don’t know.”

“I trust you too,” she says, resting her hand on mine. “I’ve never been with someone who cares as much as you do.”

I scoff. “My own mother thinks that I’m a monster. She thinks that I’m some evil person and that I should be locked up.”

“Maybe she hasn’t seen this part of you that cares.” Anana says.

I shake my head and turn away from her. “It wouldn’t matter. She would still see me as a monster deep down.”

Anana puts her hand on my shoulder. “Junior?”

I shrug her hand off my shoulder. “No. Please leave me alone.”

Anana sighs. “I want to let you out of prison.”

I turn around. “Why?”

“Because you don’t deserve to be here.”

“But—”

Anana cuts me off with a kiss and I wrap my arms around her. When she pulls away she walks over to the door. She opens it and I walk toward it. I walk through it and she follows me.

“I’ll distract the guards. Run. I love you, Junior.”

“I love you, Anana.”

I give her one last kiss.

I run through the prison. I hear shouts and I keep running. I make it out of the prison and run into the woods. I only slow down when I have a feeling that I am safe.

_Its time to find Cipher and make her pay!_


	9. Chapter 9

I walk through the city looking around corner’s to make sure that none of the guards are following me. I walk up a road and turn a corner. I walk to a building and I look up at it.

_Its been so long since I have been here._ I think.

I push the doors open and walk inside. I walk to a desk and see a person with slightly graying hair, but is mostly black and is in a braid with a metal band around it.

“Hello, Kuvira.” I say.

My step-mother Kuvira looks up and her eyes go wide. _“Junior?_ What—” her voice trails off.

“Where’s mom?” I ask.

“Why would I tell you that?” Kuvira says, frowning.

“Because you wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to her. That’s why.”

Before Kuvira is able to respond, I hear another voice.

“Baatar…?”

I turn around and I smile.

“Hello, mom. Long time, no see.”

“How…? Why…?” Korra stutters. “Why are you out of prison?”

I shrug. “It didn’t agree with me.”

“Korra, what’s going—”

I smile when I see who spoke.

“Hello, Cipher.” I smile.

“What are you doing here?” she asks.

I smile again. “I’m here for you _._ ”

“What do you want from me?” Cipher asks. “Why are you always after me?”

“Because you nearly _killed_ me!”

“Junior, that was several years ago. I have been forgiven for my actions and you need to _let it go_.”

“I will never let go of what you did to me! You’re the one who turned me into this!”

“Junior—”

_“No!_ I’m not going to listen to you!”

I run toward Cipher and tackle her to the ground. She gasps but doesn’t fight back. She lies on the ground—looking up at me. I bring my hand back and curl it into a fist. I thrust my hand forward and a metal cable wraps around it. I fly backward and slam into the ground. Kuvira lifts me up and handcuffs my hands behind my back.

“Let me go!” I yell. “She needs to pay for what she did!”

“No, Junior!”

I struggle out of the grip. But its no use. I can’t escape. I struggle again and break free this time. I clench my fist and pull my hands apart. The handcuffs break and I lunge forward. Before I reach Cipher, however, I hear a voice.

“Junior stop!”

I stop and turn toward the door and when I see who it is, I gasp.

“Anana?”


	10. Chapter 10

Anana walks over to me and I stand frozen with shock. She looks over to my family and then back at me. She holds my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. I try to say something but nothing comes out. She looks back and forth, between me and my family.

“What’s going on? Who are these people?”

“Uhh…” I start to stay.

“Is this your family?”

I growl. “Cipher is not my family! They are not my family!”

“Junior we’ve talked about this. Revenge is not the answer.”

“I know, Anana. But I have to do this I—”

“I’m pregnant.”

“I’m sorry, what?” I turn to look at her.

“I’m pregnant.”

“How—”

I try to speak, but my words fail me. I look back at my family and then back at Anana.

“You got me pregnant before you left.”

“I—”

“Stop fighting,” Anana pleads. “Just come home.”

I look back at everyone again. 

“Please.”

I look back at Anana and she pulls me into a kiss. I let out a surprised gasp, but don’t pull away. We hold the kiss for a long time. When she finally pulls away, she looks into my eyes. I don’t look away from her.

“Junior?”

I turn away from Anana and look at my mother.

“Who is that?” Korra asks.

I try to speak but Anana beats me to it.

“My name is Anana, I’m Junior’s girlfriend.”

“Wha—” I say, my mouth hanging open.

_ “Your girlfriend!”  _ Korra exclaims.

Anana smiles at me and then turns toward Korra. “Yes, I am his girlfriend.”

“What are you doing?” I ask.

Anana turns toward me. “Making sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

“Please let me finish my work.” I say.

“Please come home with me.” she says.

“I—”

Anana gets down on one knee. “Junior, will you marry me?”

My jaw drops.

“Y-yes. Of course.” I say smiling.

Anana gives me a ring and puts it on my finger. We kiss and hold each other for the longest time.


	11. Chapter 11

When Anana pulls away from me, I look into her eyes. I turn back to Korra, Kuvira, and Cipher. Their jaws are hanging open with shock. I look back to Anana. She puts her hand on my shoulder. I smile.

“What… Just happened?” Kuvira asks.

Anana pulls away from me and walks over to Kuvira. She extends her hand to Kuvira. Kuvira hesitates for a moment and then shakes it.

“I’m Anana.” she says.

“Right, and you’re Junior’s…” Kuvira’s voice trails off.

“Fiancée?” Anana smiles as she finishes the sentence.

“Yes, fiancée. You’re his fiancée.” Kuvira says, shaking her head to clear the confusion that she’s feeling.

“Is there a problem?” Anana asks, with a smirk.

“No, no problem at all.”

“That’s good.” Anana smirks again.

“Anana?” I say.

She turns to look at me. “Yes?”

“I—” I try to speak but its no use.

“Come home,” Tears start to fall from her eyes. “Your— _Our_ child needs you.”

“I—” I look from her to Cipher and back again. I let out a sigh and tears start to roll down my face. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Of course you can.”

“Junior…”

I look over at my mother.

“Your fiancée is right.”

I sigh and look over at Anana. “But Cipher—”

“I know. But—”

Before Anana can continue Cipher cuts her off.

“Junior, may I speak with you?”

I turn toward her.

“Why?” I growl.

“I know that I have hurt you, and I know that you may want to kill me. I’m okay with that. I deserve whatever punishment you give me,” Cipher sighs and drops to her knees. “So I’m asking you to end my life. I know that you want revenge and I’m not going to fight you. I just want you to feel happy.”

I look back at Anana. “I’m sorry.”

I turn back to Cipher and take a deep breath. I walk over to her. Korra and Kuvira back away. I drop down to Cipher’s level and look into her eyes. I smirk and pull out a knife from my pocket. I thrust the blade forward and Cipher closes her eyes.

_“No!”_


	12. Chapter 12

I thrust the blade forward and Cipher closes her eyes. I see a tear run down her face and the knife reaches her stomach. It touches her stomach but doesn’t pierce it. Cipher flinches and I try to push it forward, but my hand won't obey my command. I pull the knife back and thrust it forward again. Once again, I can’t bring myself to do it.

“I’m sorry,” I say, looking at Cipher. “I can’t do it. I’m sorry.”

“Its okay.” CIpher says.

She reaches out and puts her hand on the knife handle.

I look at her and then close my eyes. I breathe in deeply and hold it for a minute.

“I’ll see you soon mom.” I whisper.

“What?” Cipher says, raising her eyebrows.

I look at her and then bring the knife back. It pierces my stomach and I let out a gasp.

 _“No!”_ Cipher screams.

I fall onto my back and look up at the ceiling. I groan softly and gasp again.

 _“Junior!”_ Everyone screams.

Cipher scrambles for a moment and then takes her shirt off. She presses it to my stomach and I try to push her away.

“Junior, I’m trying to help! Oh god! There’s too much blood!”

Cipher tries putting her hand back down on my stomach and I push her away again.

“Cipher…” I whisper. “Don’t.”

“Let me save you!” she exclaims.

“Cipher…” I whisper again. “I don’t deserve to live. I took away your wife. I killed my own mother.”

“Junior…” Cipher whispers.

“Please… Let me die. Let me move on.”

Cipher stops and I gently push her hands away.

I hear her shaky breath.

I look down at the knife and rest my hand on the handle. I wince and force myself to pull it out. I grunt at the pain. The knife clatters onto the ground and I suck in a deep breath. Moments later I start gasping for air and I look up at the ceiling.

Junior’s vision started to shift in and out of focus. He gasped again and then everything faded away.


	13. Chapter 13

Junior opened his eyes and groaned. He saw nothing. Everything was pitch black. He looked around and started to walk. He saw a light in the distance and he chased it. The light became too bright and Junior shielded his eyes. When they adjusted to the darkness he saw four or five people standing over another person. Junior stepped closer and tried to walk forward, but there seemed to be a force field separating him from the other people. It took Junior a moment to recognize who the person on the ground was—it was his body.

Junior gasped and tried to run forward he banged on the force field and screamed. But no one could hear him. He tried again and again, but it was no use.

“No…” he gasped. “I can’t be dead. I can’t be.”

Junior broke down in tears and cried. Although his crying didn’t last too long, because he then heard a voice.

“Junior?”

Junior looked up and saw a person walking toward him. He gasped when he saw who it was.

“Mom?”

“Junior?” Christine said, walking forward.

“Mom!”

Junior ran forward and into her arms. Christine hugged him and held him tight. Junior cried and Christine held him close. Junior cried until he felt sick and he couldn’t cry anymore. He then wiped away his tears and pulled away from Christine.

“I missed you!” Junior cried.

“I missed you too, Junior.”

Junior wiped away his tears and looked at his mother.

“I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, Junior.”

* * *

Christine smiled at Junior and he attempted to smile back, but it failed. Instead, it turned into a weak one.

“Junior?”

“Yes?”

“How did you die?” Christine asked.

“I—” The words got stuck in his throat.

“You killed yourself didn’t you?”

Junior sighed. “Yeah. How did you know?”

“‘Cause Cipher did the same thing a couple years back.”

“I’m sorry.” Junior whispered.

Christine sighed.

“You need to go back.”

“No!” Junior exclaimed.

Christine didn’t say anything, she did the same thing that she did with Cipher and sent Junior back to the physical world.

Everything went white.


	14. Chapter 14

_ “Junior! Wake up!” _

I let out a groan and lightly turn my head to the side. I breathe in deeply and slowly open my eyes. 

“He’s waking up! Get your water ready.”

I feel cold water on my stomach and I let out another groan. My vision clears and I see Cipher kneeling over me. I cough and groan. I try to move but my body screams with pain. I let out a sharp gasp and stop trying to move. 

“Cipher?”

“Junior, I’m glad that you’re alright!”

“Yeah,” I cough. “Me too.”

I try to sit up and I groan in pain. Cipher helps me up to a sitting position. Cipher hands me a cup of water and I take a drink. I sigh and chug the rest of it. I hand the cup back to Cipher and lie back down. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. 

“Thank you.” I say.

“For what?” she asks.

I open my eyes again. “For saving me.”

Cipher smiles at me. “It was nothing. No matter how you act, I would save you every time.”

“Junior?” 

I look over and see Anana.

“Anana?”

Anana runs over to me and hugs me. I hug her back and she kisses my cheek. I blush.

“Cipher?” I say.

“Yes?” she says looking at me.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure.”

Cipher walks over to me and I breathe out nervously. 

“What is it?” she asks.

“I—” I start to speak, but then Anana lets out a groan of pain. I turn toward her.

She looks up at me and clutches her stomach. A moment later the realization hits me.

“The baby’s coming!”


	15. Chapter 15

I start to panic and I kneel down beside Anana. She starts panting and I try my best to keep her calm. Cipher kneels down beside Anana and holds her hand. I take a deep breath and squeeze her hand. Anana groans and screams.

“You’re doing great, Anana. Push again.”

Anana screams again and pushes. 

“Again.” 

She pushes again and then lets out a sigh of relief.

“Its a boy!” Cipher exclaims. 

We hold our new baby and I start to cry happily. Anana breathes in deeply. I wipe my eyes and sniff. I give her a kiss and she smiles at me. We pull apart and I sigh. I turn away from my wife. 

I look up at Cipher. “I’m so sorry.”

“Its okay.” she says and she puts her hand on my shoulder.

I pull Cipher into a hug and she stiffens for a moment. She then relaxes into the hug. She holds me close. I breathe in deeply and bury my face into her shoulder. 

“I forgive you, Cipher.” I say.

“I forgive you, too, Junior.”

I pull away from Cipher and lean back into my wife.

“What are you going to name your son?” Cipher asks.

I look at Anana and smile.

“Miki,” I say, giving Anana a kiss. “We’re going to name him Miki.”

“That’s a beautiful name.” Cipher says.

I hold Miki and rub his cheek. He coos and I smile. I rock him back and forth and he giggles. I laugh.

“You’re going to be a great father.” Korra says.

“Thanks, mom,” I say. “I only wish that Christine was here to see this.”

“I know,” Korra says. “Me too.”

I give Miki to Anana and get up. I walk over to Korra and give her a hug. She holds me close and runs her hand through her hair.

“I love you, mom.” Junior whispers.

“I love you, too, Junior,” she whispers back. “And I always will.”


	16. Chapter 16

I let go of Korra and she runs her hand through my hair. I give her another hug and she smiles. I let her go again and walk back over to my fiancée. I give her another kiss and she smiles. We pull away from each other. I look at Cipher. She awkwardly smiles back at me.

“Junior,” Cipher finally says. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah,” I say. “Me too.”

“Junior?”

“Yes, Anana?”

“Lets go home.”

I turn back to my fiancée and nod. I turn away from Cipher and her family.

“Junior,” I hear Korra say. “We’ll help you through this. I promise.”

“Thanks, mom.” I say, without turning around.

Anana gives me a kiss and I hold it for as long as possible. I only pull away when I need to breathe. We pull apart and I take Miki back from her. I rub his cheek and smile at him. I wipe away the tears forming in my eyes and sniff.

“Lets go home.”

I nod.

We turn away from my family and we walk away from the people that I once knew.

* * *

_One week later…_

I grunt as I lift the boxes into the trunk of our car. We found a place to live and we are moving there.

_At least its better than some prison._ I think.

I push the box into the car and turn around. I watch as Anana walks out of the house with some more boxes. She hands them to me and I put them into the car. Miki is in the baby sling on her back. We get into the car and Anana puts Miki on her lap. We drive through Chicago and stop at a house at the end of the city.

We take everything into the house and unpack our things. After we are down Anana and I play with our son.

“Who’s a cute baby? Who’s a cute baby?” I say as I tickle Miki.

He giggles and coos. I laugh and Anana walks over to me. She hugs me and I hold her close. She sighs.

“What?” I ask.

“I can’t believe that we’re getting married,” she says. “I can’t believe a couple of weeks ago you were in prison and I was your guard.” She sighs. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

I smile and give her a kiss. “Me too.”

She smiles back and looks down. “Wanna…?”

I kiss her again. “Of course.”


	17. Chapter 17

Anana kisses me hard and I kick our bedroom door shut behind me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. We hold the kiss and she gasps softly. She pulls away and I gently push her down on the bed. She smiles at me again. I lift her shirt off and run my hand down her chest. She gasps at the touch and shivers. I smile and lean in for another kiss. Anana lifts my shirt off and looks down at my pants. I shake my head. She nods and kisses me again. She runs her hand across my goatee and I smile. She pulls away and I pick her up. I set her down on my lap. I hold her close and she gasps. She looks down again.

“Are you just going to tease me?” she says, running her finger across my chest.

“Yes,” I say, giving her another kiss. “I don’t want you to get pregnant again.”

“Oh, I see,” Anana grins at me. “I won’t ask again.”

“Thanks.”

She kisses me hard and I close my eyes. I push her down again and lean over her. She pulls me down and I lie next to her. Anana runs her hand across my face. I smile and kiss her hand. She rolls away and I stare up at the ceiling. I take a deep breath and look over at my fiancée. She’s fast asleep. I smile at her and close my eyes. I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_“Junior, stop!”_

I growl and turn toward Cipher. I charge at her and tackle her to the ground. She gasps but doesn’t move. I pull out my knife and point it at her throat.

“Go ahead.” Cipher whispers. “I dare you to kill me.”

I growl again and look away. My anger takes over and I thrust the blade forward. Cipher gasps as the blade pierces her stomach. Blood pools on her stomach and I pull the knife out. She groans and slumps to the floor.

“Junior…” she whispers, then her eyes roll back and her body goes limp.

* * *

I gasp and sit up. I breathe heavily. I look around and then let out a deep breath. I rub my face. I get out of bed and put my clothes on. I slip my feet into my shoes and pull my jacket on. I open the door and slip out—closing the door quietly behind me. I walk past Miki’s bedroom. I tiptoe downstairs and to the front door. I open it and walk out into the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

I walk across the city. I look around to make sure that there is no one following me. I look up and see the police station in the distance. I start jog and I stay hidden in the shadows. I reach a part of the city that I recognize. I jog faster and look over my shoulder. The coast is still clear. I get closer to the police station and I let out a shaky breath. I walk past the building and continue on forward. My heart pounds in my chest. I walk through downtown and  _ finally _ I reach my destination. I look up at the house. 

_ My _ old house. 

I put my hand on the doorknob and turn it slowly. I open the door and walk inside. I close the door behind me and wait for my eyes to adjust to the dark. When they do, I walk farther into the house. I walk upstairs and toward my mom’s old bedroom. The door is open a crack. I gently push the door open and see Cipher laying on the bed. I walk over to the bed and kneel down beside it.

“Cipher?” I shake her.

She gasps and her eyes fly open. She gasps and sits up. She sighs when she sees me and she sits up.

“Junior? What are you doing here?” she asks.

“I need to talk to you.” 

My heart pounds in my chest. 

“Sure,” she says. “Just let me get out of bed.”

I nod.

Cipher pulls the covers off of herself and stands up. It takes me a minute to realize that the uniform she is wearing was once my mothers. We walk through the house and go outside. We stop at the stairs and sit down.

I sigh.

Cipher puts her hand on my back and I look at her.

“It’ll take me a minute to get myself to tell you.” I say.

“No problem,” she smiles. “Take all the time you need.”

I breathe in deeply and the exhale. I shake out my hands.

“Is there something bothering you?”

I nod. 

“What is it?”

I shake my head. “Its hard to explain.”

“Is it your past that’s bothering you?”

I nod again.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Yeah.”

“What is it?”

“I just wanted to say that…” I trail off.

“Say what?”

Something in me finally snaps. “This is all your fault!”


	19. Chapter 19

I lunge at Cipher and wrap my hands around her throat. She gasps and I squeeze as hard as I can. She sputters and coughs. Her face starts to turn blue and her eyes start to roll back. I growl and press harder.

“Junior please…”

I wrench her forward and throw her across the street. She lands with a thud. I walk over to her and tower above her. She rolls over and I put my foot onto her throat. She thrashes and I press down harder. She gasps again.

“Junior, please. I know you’re in there somewhere. Junior come back. This is not who you are.”

She gasps a third time.

“Junior you’re a caring person. I know that you may not think that anyone loves you. But I do. Christine loves you. Even if she isn’t here with us. You’re stronger than you think. Please, Junior, come back.”

I feel something touch my leg and that’s enough to snap me out of the daze I was in. I gasp and remove my foot from Cipher’s throat. I bury my face in my hands and cry. She holds me close. I breathe in deeply and close my eyes for a moment. I pull away from Cipher and turn away.

“Where are you going?” she asks.

“I’m going home.”

I breathe out deeply. I walk away from Cipher, my family, and the house that I once knew.

* * *

I walk through the downtown of the city. I breathe out again and rub my face. I continue to walk. I look around—trying to get my bearings. Once I have them I make my way back to my house.

The sun is starting to rise.

I jog faster and faster until I reach my house. I put my hand on the doorknob and breathe in deeply. I turn the handle and peek inside. Luckily, Anana isn’t awake yet. I go inside and walk to the kitchen. I pull out some pots and pans and begin to make breakfast. I crack a couple of eggs and put them in the pan. I walk over to the coffee machine and make some fresh coffee. After breakfast is cooked I walk upstairs and wake my fiancée up.

She rolls over and opens her eyes. “Hey, handsome.”

“Hi sweetie,” I say kissing her on the head. “How was your sleep?”

“Good.” she says.

“I made breakfast.”

Anana smiles at me. “Mmm, I could go for some food right now.”

I give her another kiss and she gets out of bed.

“I’ll be down in a minute,” she says. “I just need to wake Miki.”

“No need,” I say, with a wave of my hand. “He needs his sleep.”

Anana nods and I lead her down to the kitchen. We sit down and start to eat breakfast.

_Hopefully, this morning will be peaceful,_ I think. _Hopefully._


	20. Chapter 20

Anana and I enjoy our food and I smile at her. I take small bites of the food because I am not as hungry as my fiancée. I watch her scarf down her food. When she’s done I offer her mine. She frowns at me but then shrugs. She eats my food as well and I lean back in my chair. I sigh and look over at the wall. I wait for Anana to finish her food. When she’s done, she walks over to me and traces her finger across my chest. She smiles at me. I squirm a bit and gently push her hand away.

“No.” I say.

“Why?” she asks. “You said no last time.”

“I-I’m not comfortable with this right now. Okay?”

Anana sighs. “Alright.”

Silence drifts between us for a minute.

“How are you feeling?”

I look at Anana confused.

“What do you mean?”

“You seem distant. Like you aren’t even here mentally.”

I snap. “Of course I’m here mentally! What makes you think that I’m not?”

“I don’t know. You just seem out of it.”

I scoff. “I can’t believe you think that about me.”

“That’s not what I meant—” she starts to say.

I get up and ignore her. I walk to the door and she calls after me. I grab my jacket and put my shoes on. I open the door and run out of the house—ignoring her pleas for me to come back.

* * *

I run through the city and to the broken down section. I hide in one of the buildings. I take a deep breathe and sink down to the ground. I wipe away my tears and bury my face into my knees.

_“Junior! Where are you?”_ I hear Anana call.

I don’t respond.

She calls for me again. _“Junior! Where are you?”_

I bolt out of the building and across the street. She spots me and chases after me.

“Junior, wait!”

I turn a corner and that’s when I realize that I’m trapped. I turn around and see Anana standing in front of me.

I sigh.

“Why did you run away from me?” she asks.

“I don’t want to tell you.”

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what is going on.” she says, concerned.

I nod and then walk over to her. She pulls me into a hug. I start to cry and she just stands there holding me.


	21. Chapter 21

“I’m sorry.”

Anana holds me close and I wrap my arms around her. She runs her hand through my hair. I lean into her embrace. She puts her head on my head and I bury my face into her neck.

“Its okay, Junior. I’m just glad that you weren’t hurt. I know that you’re very stressed out and I want to help you work through it.”

“No,” I say, tears forming in my eyes. “No one can help me. I’m all alone.”

I pull away from Anana and walk away from her. I walk through Chicago and to the police station. I walk inside and when the guards see me they drop into a defensive position. I sigh and put my hands up.

“Its okay,” I say. “I’m here to surrender, not to fight.”

The guards relax a bit and then walk over to me. They put handcuffs on me and lead me down a hallway. We turn another corner and we reach a cell. The guards lead me inside and then remove my handcuffs. I walk over to the wall and put my hands against it. The guards pat me down and then leave. I wait until the door slams shut before walking over to my bed and laying down. I stare up at the ceiling. I breathe out deeply and close my eyes. Then I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_“Junior?”_

I jerk awake and rub my eyes. I look over at the cell door. I see one of the guards standing there.

“Yes?”

“Dinner.”

The guard sides the tray of food through the slot and I get up to grab it. On the tray are a bowl of rice, a seared Elephant Koi, and a salad.

I frown.

“Is something wrong?” The guard asks.

“Why are you treating me like a special guest? I’m a prisoner.”

“You surrendered. That’s why. Not many runaway prisoners do.”

I nod, slowly. I eat my food and then give the guard back the tray. I walk back over to the window and look out at the city.

I sigh and lay back down on the bed. I just lay there staring up at the ceiling.

_I wish things didn’t have to be this way._


	22. Chapter 22

I walk to the lone bathroom in my cell. I look into the mirror and run my hand across my chin—my goatee has now grown into a full beard. I turn on the sink and splash some water onto my face. I quickly hop into the shower and wash my body. When I get out I change into the fresh clothes that my guard has provided for me. I walk back over to my cell bed and sit down. I look out the window and stare at the visible night sky. I watch the clouds roll by. I hear a knock and the little slot on the door opens.

“You have a visitor.” The guard says.

The door opens and my fiancée walks inside with our baby. She walks over to the bed and sits down on the floor. She looks up at me.

“Anana?” I say.

“Hey Junior.”

She scooches over to me and looks up.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit. I don’t know why you surrendered to the police.”

I sigh. “I just felt like the right thing to do.”

Anana’s about to say something when the guard knocks on the door again.

“You have more visitors.”

The door opens and Korra, Kuvira, and Cipher walk in.

“Hello, Baatar.” They all say.

_Baatar._

I had almost forgotten that was my first name. I was so used to everyone calling me Junior.

“Hello, mom.” I say.

Korra and Kuvira walk over to the bed and give me a hug. I relax into their embrace. Once they let go, I look over at Cipher.

She awkwardly smiles at me. I call her over and give her a hug. She stiffens for a moment but then relaxes.

“What are you guys doing here?” I finally ask.

“We’re here to get you out.” Cipher says, smiling.

_“What? Why?”_

“Because you don’t deserve to be here. You’ve changed Baatar.”

“I-I don’t know.” I sigh.

“Come home,” Anana says.

“Dadda?”

I look over Miki.

“I miss you Dadda. Come home.”

I smile and walk over to my fiancée. I give her and our son a hug.

“Okay,” I say. “I’ll come home.”


	23. Chapter 23

_ Five months later…  _

I let out a sigh as I look in the mirror. I put my black suit and white tie on. I slick my hair to the side. I smile into the mirror and smooth the creases out of my suit. I breathe out a nervous breath. Someone knocks at the door.

“We have to be there in five minutes. Are you almost done?” Korra’s voice. 

“Yes.”

I walk over to the door and open it. I walk up to my mom and give her a hug. 

“I’m so proud of you honey.” she says. 

“Thanks, mom.”

We walk downstairs and out of the house. We walk over to the car and get inside. 

“Hello, Kuvira.”

“Hey, Junior,” she smiles at me in the mirror. “Ready for your big day?”

“Yeah.”

“Nervous?”

I nod. “Were you nervous?”

Korra breathes out deeply. “Very.”

“Why?” I ask.

“Your mother and I had a very… complicated past. So when I proposed to her I was afraid of being rejected.”

“What about mom?” 

“Oh, she was very happy. She wanted nothing more than to get married.”

I nod and say nothing more. I look out the window and watch the city go by. The place that I’m getting married at comes into view and I take a deep breath. 

When we get there, I get out of the car and walk over to Korra. I give her another hug and she leads me to the altar. 

I watch as my other family members take their seats. I see Miki with Cipher in the front row. I smile at Cipher and she smiles back.

I turn to my mother and give her a hug. She hugs me back.  

After a few moments, I see everyone stand. I look at the end of the aisle. I see my wife-to-be in a ruby colored dress and black heels. She starts to walk down the aisle and everyone stands. I breathe in deeply and watch her. A smile makes its way onto my face and I blush. 

Anana walks up to the altar and stands across from me. She smiles.

“We are gathered here today to witness love in its finest,” Korra says. “And I would be more proud that my son is getting married. These two have shown that no matter what you’ve been through, you can still find love. Now for the vows. Do you Baatar Jr. take Anana to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

I smile. “I do.”

She turns to Anana. “And do you Anana take Baatar Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” she says, blushing.

Korra nods. “May I announce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

I smile and lean forward. I kiss Anana and she wraps her hands around me. Everyone claps and cheers. Anana smiles and we break apart.

“I love you, Baatar Jr.”

“I love you too, Anana,” I kiss her again. “I always will.”


	24. Chapter 24

I sit down at a table with my wife. I take a bite of our wedding cake and smile. Anana smiles as well. I look over at my mother and step-mother. I let out a sigh and finish my cake. Anana holds Miki in one hand and her fork in the other. I reach my hand out and stroke Miki’s face. He coos at me.

“Junior, you’re going to wake him up. Let him sleep.” Anana says.

“He’s so cute though.” I say, smiling. 

“I just got him to fall asleep though.”

“Okay.” I say.

I pull my hand away and lean back in my chair. I take a sip of my drink and then sigh. I put the cup back down on the table. I fold my hands in my lap and look down at my feet.

“Something wrong, honey?” Anana asks.

I shrug.

“What is it?”

“Its nothing really, just thoughts I’m having.”

“What kind of thoughts?” 

“Just thoughts of the decisions that I’ve made in my life and how that lead to where I am now.”

Anana puts her free hand on mine. “Baatar you’re going to be okay. I promise.”

“Are you sure? What if… What if I act up again?” I feel tears form in my eyes. “What if I hurt you, or Miki, or—”

Anana cuts me off by pressing her finger to my lips. “You worry too much. I’ll help you if you need it.”

“Really?” I smile at her.

“Yeah.”

I sit back in my chair and smile. 

“Want to dance?” I ask.

“Sure,” she says. “But who's going to watch Miki?”

“I’ll ask my mom.”

Anana nods and hands me Miki. I get up and take a deep breath as I walk over to my mother's table. 

“Mother?”

Everyone—including Cipher—turn toward me. I breathe in deeply.

“Yes, son?” she asks.

“Can you and…” the words get stuck in my throat, but I push them out. “Can you and Cipher hold Miki while me and my wife go dance?”

“Of course we can.” Cipher and Korra say.

I swallow and hand Miki to Cipher. She holds him and rubs his cheek.

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.”

I give Cipher a small smile and turn to walk back to my table. 

I walk up to Anana and hold my hand out. She smiles and takes it. I lead her onto the dance floor. With one hand, I hold her waist and with the other, I hold her hand. I take a step forward and she takes a step back. We repeat this for a couple of minutes and then I change it up. Changing it from stepping forward and back to stepping forward to the side and then stepping back again. I twirl Anana a couple of times and pull her in so that her back is pressed against my chest. I twirl her outward and let go of her left hand. I bring her forward again and she wraps her hands around the back of my neck—resting her arms on my shoulders. We start to slow dance and Anana looks into my eyes.

“I love you, Baatar.”

Closing the gap between us, I pull my wife in for a kiss. “I love you too, Anana.”

I pull away and look over at Cipher’s table.

“Are you okay?” Anana asks.

“I’ll be right back, I need to talk to Cipher.”

Anana nods.

I get up from our table and walk over to Cipher’s table. She’s talking with Korra and Kuvira.  

We head over to an empty table and sit down.

“I wanted to wait until after the reception but Korra and Kuvira told me that I should talk to you now.”

“Okay.”

Cipher breathes in deeply and looks down at her lap. She twiddles her thumbs and then looks back up at me. “I just wanted to apologize for everything that I put you through. I never realized how much I hurt you until your mother died.” 

She starts to cry and I pull her into a hug. She doesn’t stiffen. She just holds onto me and I just hold onto her.

“Its alright, Cipher. I forgive you.” I blink tears from my eyes.

“Why?” she asks.

“‘Cause I know that you never meant for things to get out of hand. We all make mistakes but we learn and grow from them. If there's anything that my mother taught me its how to accept and move on and that’s what I am  _ finally  _ doing.”

Cipher pulls away from me and we both wipe the tears from our eyes.

“Are you ready to start over?” I ask.

Cipher nods. 

I get up and so does she. We shake hands and I give her one more hug.

“We’ll talk later.”

Cipher nods again and turns away from me. 

“How did it go?”

I turn toward Anana. “Very well actually. I’ve finally accepted what happened and the two of us are ready to move on.”

“That’s good.” she says.

“Yes, it is.” I sigh. “But we’re still not finished. I have one last thing that I need to do.”


	25. Chapter 25

I walk over to Korra and Kuvira and give them both a hug. Anana shakes their hands and then walks over to me. I walk over to Cipher and she sticks her hand out. I look at it and then just pull her into a hug. She relaxes and hugs me back. We pull away and she puts her hand on my shoulder. I smile and hold onto her hand for a moment. I let go and wave goodbye to my family.

Me and my wife walk away from where we had the reception and get into our car. Anana holds onto Miki and I get into the driver’s side. I close the door and put my seatbelt on. I turn on the car and back out of our parking spot. I drive across the city and past our house.

“Baatar, you missed the turn to our house.” Anana says.

“I know,” I say. “But we still haven’t had our honeymoon yet. So that’s what we are going to do. We’re only staying overnight.”

“Okay.” Anana says.

I pull up to a hotel and we get out of our car. Anana holds Miki in her arms as we walk into the hotel. I walk up to the front desk and the woman checks us in. We go up to our room and close the door behind us. We put Miki in a small crib in the corner of the room. I go sit on our bed.

Anana joins me a moment later. She leans against me and I hold her close. She rests her head on my chest. I run my hand through her long black hair and she holds onto me. She puts her hand on my chest and I smile down at her. I rest my chin on her head and hold onto her back. She wraps her hand around the back of my neck and pulls me down.

Our lips meet and I breathe in her scent. I sigh happily and kiss her back. She moans softly and closes her eyes. She pulls away from me and lifts my shirt up. This time I don’t stop her. I let her lift my shirt over my head. She trails her hand down my chest. She reaches down to my pants and slowly undoes my belt. When that’s loose, she pulls them down alongside my underwear. Next, I take her shirt and pants off. I dive in for a kiss and she digs her nails into my back. I sigh and lean back. She lets go and rests her head back down onto my chest.

“I love you Baatar.”

“I love you too, Anana.”

She breathes in deeply and closes her eyes. 

I sigh and pull my pants and shirt back on. I get out of bed and walk over to Miki’s crib. He yawns and opens his eyes. He coos at me and I pick him up. I hold him in my arms and walk over to the chair that’s beside the crib. I rock him back and forth. I walk over to the fridge and give him a bottle of formula and then walk back over to the chair.

I let out a sigh and lean back in my chair. Miki finishes the bottle and I put down on the table beside me. I cuddle with Miki for a little bit before putting him back in the crib. I walk back over to the bed and crawl under the sheets. 

I let out a yawn and drift off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning I get out of bed and walk over to the small table in the corner of the room. I sit down at the table and lean back in my chair. I close my eyes for a second. I breathe out deeply and smile. I open my eyes and look down the hallway. I squint at the door and see someone standing there. I frown and get up from my seat. I walk toward the door and when I see who it is I gasp.

“Kuvira?”

“Hello, Baatar.”

“How—” I croak. I push the words out. “How are you here?”

“I came to see you.”

“But… why?”

Kuvira walks past me and into our hotel room. She walks over to the table and sits down. 

I walk over to the table and sit down across from her. 

“How have you been?”

“I’ve been okay.” 

Kuvira nods. “That’s good.”

I look over at my wife and sigh. 

“How’s your honeymoon going?”

“Its going well.”

Kuvira nods. “That’s good.”

“Yeah.” 

Kuvira smiles at me and I smile back.

“Are you happy that you’re married?” Kuvira asks.

“Yeah.”

A silence lingers between us for a moment. Then I hear a voice.

“Baatar?”

I look to the right and see my wife—who is now awake—sitting up in the bed.

“Yes, honey?”

“Who were you talking to?”

“What do you mean?” I say. “I was talking to my mother.”

“Baatar, honey, there’s no one there.”

“What?” I look back to where Kuvira was. “She was right… here.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Anana moves to the other side of the bed. “Come cuddle with me.”

I nod and get into bed with her.

“What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing,” I sigh. “Its just that I thought that Kuvira was here.”

“Baatar,” Anana whispers. “Kuvira’s dead.”

“I know.”

She pulls me into a kiss and when she lets go I rest my head on her chest.

“Get some rest Baatar.”

I nod and close my eyes. Soon I drift off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

I let out a breath and look up at the ceiling. My wife breathes out and snuggles closer to me. I hold onto her and kiss her on the head. She looks up at me and smiles. I smile back and run my hand through her long black hair. She holds onto me and I hold her close. I hold onto her hand and look down at our wedding rings. I smile and let her hand go. She grabs onto me and snuggles closer. I kiss her on the lips and she smiles.

“I love you, Baatar.” 

“I love you too, Anana.”

Anana trails her hand up and down my chest and I smile. A few moments later though we hear Miki start to cry. 

“I need to feed him.”

Anana gets out of bed and walks over to the crib and takes Miki out. She rocks him back and forth in her arms and shushes him. She walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of formula. She shushes Miki again and gives him the bottle. Miki stops crying and Anana lets out a sigh of relief. 

Anana tucks Miki back into bed and he falls back asleep. She walks back over to the bed and lays back down. She snuggles into me. I hold her close and kiss her head. 

“Baatar?” Anana says, looking up at me. “I love you so much.”

I smile and kiss her on the lips. “I love you too.”

Anana closes her eyes and I feel her breathing slow. She falls asleep and I breathe in deeply I close my eyes and let my mind wander. I start to drift off to sleep when I hear Miki start to cry again. I groan and open my eyes. I get out of bed and walk over to his crib. 

“Hey, hey, hey, shhh!” I whisper. I pull him out of the crib and hold him in my arms.”Its okay, Miki. Daddy’s here.”

Miki continues to cry and I continue to rock him back and forth. 

“Shhh!” 

Miki cries louder and louder. I try to shush him.

“Junior! What are you doing?!” I hear my wife yell.

I look down at Miki and let out a yelp. He’s bleeding and the blood starts to drip onto the carpet.

“No!” I yell.

Anana runs over to me and yanks Miki from my arms. 

“What did you do!?” she screams.

“I don’t know!” I start to panic.

Miki suddenly goes still and Anana bursts into tears.

“What have you done Junior?!” 

“I-I don’t know!” say.

“You bloodbent our son!” she screams. “You killed our baby!”

“I-I didn’t mean to.” I stutter. “I can’t bloodbend.”

Anana drops to her knees and holds Miki in her arms. She sobs.

“Let me help Anana!” I insist.

“Get away from me!” She slaps me. “I don’t know why I ever married you! You’re a monster!” 

Anana gets up and runs out of the room. Leaving me all alone.


	28. Chapter 28

I let out a gasp and open my eyes. I bolt right up in bed and look around. Anana is still asleep beside me. I let out a sigh of relief. I get out of bed and walk to the door. I put my jacket and shoes on. I open the door and step out into the cold air. I shiver and zip my jacket up. I close the door behind me and sit down on the front steps. I put my head in my hands and breathe out. I wipe the tears from my eyes. I let out a shaky breath and sigh. I get up from the steps and start to walk forward. 

I walk to the outdoor pool and take off my jacket and then my shirt. I put my swimming trunks on and suck in a deep breath. I dive head first into the water. I swim to the bottom and stay down there until I need to breathe. I come up for air and just tread water for a little bit. I suck in a deep breath and go back under. I open my eyes and the water stings my eyes. I go back up to the surface and rub my eyes. I swim over to the edge of the pool and rest there for a second. 

I get out of the pool and sit with just my feet in the water. I kick them back and forth calmly. I breathe in deeply and sigh. 

I hear footsteps and then my wife’s voice. “I knew that you were out here. Need some company?”

“Sure.” I say.

Anana sits down beside me and puts her hand on my shoulder. I flinch slightly but relax. 

“What made you come out here for a midnight swim?”

I shrug. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Have another nightmare?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” she says and she sighs. “But you do know Baatar that if you don’t talk about what’s bothering you it cause major problems to your health.”

“I know.” I say.

“Okay.” she says. 

She leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I sigh and close my eyes. Anana gets up to leave but I stop her.

“Anana, do you trust me?” I ask, giving her a glance.

“What? Of course I do. Why would you ask that?” she asks confused.

“Just want to make sure.” 

“What makes you think that I wouldn’t trust you?”

I sigh. “I don’t want my mental health problems getting in the way. I want to get better.”

“Baatar, you are getting better. You’re stronger than ever.”

“I wish I could believe that.”

“Baatar…” Anana starts to say.

“What if I act up again? What if I end up killing you or Miki?” I shake my head. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did.”

“Baatar…”

“I need some alone time Anana, please.”

Anana nods and gets up she walks back into the hotel room. I sit by the pool and breathe in deeply. I let out a shaky breath and that’s when I feel the tears come.


	29. Chapter 29

I kick my feet back and forth in the water. I let out a sigh and lay on the ground. I look up at the stars and my vision starts to shift in and out of focus. I blink a couple of times but my vision doesn’t clear. Soon my surroundings disappear and I’m transported back to the police station. I see my mother and Cipher hugging each other. I see myself walk over to Christine and stab her in the stomach.

“Cipher…” She whispers.

“Christine!” Cipher screams and she runs over to her.

“Cipher…” Christine gasps. “I…” Then her voice fades.

Cipher drops to her knees and starts to cry. I walk over to her. She looks up at me.

“This is all your fault!” she screams.

“I’m sorry.” I say.

“You killed my wife! My only love!”

_ “Baatar?” _

“I’m sorry.” I say. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I loved her!” Cipher says, crying.”

_ “Baatar?” _

“I’m sorry.”

_ “Baatar!” _

I gasp and blink. I turn around I see Anana standing behind me. She has tears running down her face.

“What? Are you okay? Why are you crying?”

“You… you were screaming. I thought you were being attacked but when I came out you were lying on the ground and screaming.”

“I was…” My voice trails off.

“Baatar, what is going on? You’ve been acting out of sorts since the wedding.”

“Nothing.”

Anana kneels down and looks me in the eyes. 

“Baatar. I need you to be honest with me. I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me,” she sighs. “As I said, we need to be able to trust each other.”

I look away from her.

“Please Junior. You’re scaring me. I don’t know how to deal with you acting up.”

I get up and turn toward the pool. “You can’t help me. No one can.”

I breathe in deeply and run to the edge of the pool. I breathe out and jump into the pool.

“No!” Anana screams.

I sink to the bottom and breathe in. Water starts to fill my lungs and I start to choke. A warm feeling fills my lungs and then everything fades away.


	30. Chapter 30

I gasp and jerk awake. I suck in a deep breath. I look around but my vision is blurry. My heart races and I blink a couple times. My vision starts to clear and when it does I notice that I am lying by the pool. I sit up and rub my eyes. I take another deep breath. I let it out and get up off the ground. I walk back to the hotel and open the door to our room. I walk inside and over to the bed. I crawl under the covers and snuggle up to my wife. I give her a kiss and she sighs, happily. Anana wraps her arms around me and holds me close. 

“You’re safe.” 

I sigh and let her hold me. The feeling of her arms wrapped around me is almost… comforting. Anana runs her hand across the top of my head. Anana kisses me on the head and I sigh.

“We should get some sleep,” Anana says, breaking the silence. “We have to get up early.”

“Okay.” I say.

“I have to feed Miki first.”

I nod.

Anana walks over to the fridge and gets a bottle for Miki. She walks over to the crib and feeds him. Once she’s done, she walks over to the bed and lies down next to me. She cuddles with me and I hold her close.

“I love you, Baatar.” Anana says.

“I love you too, Anana.”

She closes her eyes and settles into sleep. I look at the ceiling and breathe in deeply. I count the ceiling tiles and soon my eyes start to feel heavy. Sleep takes me very quickly and I just settle into it soundly.

* * *

The next morning, Anana wakes me and we have breakfast. After that, Anana gets Miki and we grab our stuff and we check out of the hotel. We pull on our heavy jackets and gloves. When we get outside its snowing. I brush the snow off of our car. We get into our car and I start to drive. I look at Miki in the rearview mirror and then look back at the road. My heart pounds as we get closer to the cemetery that Christine is buried at. 

I breathe out deeply and park. I get out of the car and so does my wife. Anana gets Miki and sets him down. He starts to walk and that makes me smile. I look over at Anana and hold my hand out. She grabs it and with my other hand I hold onto Miki’s hand. We walk around the cemetery until we find my mother’s grave. I kneel down beside it and wipe the snow off of the engraving. 

 

_Here lies Commander Christine. Loving mother and Second-In-Command In The Earth Empire. 2016-2017._

 

I let out a sob and wipe the tears from my eyes. I feel Anana put her hands on shoulders and holds me close. I continue to cry and I turn toward my wife. I bury my face into her shoulder and she rubs my back. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay. Let it out.”

I cry it out and pull away from my wife. She wipes the tears away from my eyes and I give her a weak smile. I pull away from her and sigh. 

“Baatar?” My wife says.

“Yes?” 

“I need to give you something.”

Anana pulls something out from around her neck and T-Shirt. Its a metal chain. She hands it to me and I look at them. They’re dog tags. I look at the engraving on them.

 

_Commander Christine_

_Second-In-Command In The Earth Empire_

_2016-2017_

 

“Why do you have my mother’s dog tags?” I ask my wife.

“Your mother wanted me to give them to you once you accepted responsibility for her death and moved on. It was her way of always being with you.”

“But why?” I ask.

“‘Cause she loved you Baatar. She loved you with all her might and it was hard for her to leave you. It broke her heart when she left you. But she knew that one day you would get better and that she’d get better. So I want you to wear her dog tags proudly.”

Tears start to form in my eyes. “What if I’m not better? I don’t think I deserve these dog tags.”

Anana puts her hand on my shoulder and closes my hand with the dog tags. “Then we will work on it. I promise.”

I nod and put my mothers dog tags on and tuck them into my shirt. I let out a sigh and Anana takes her hand off my shoulder. I smile at her and closing the distance between us—hold her in a lasting kiss that leaves us breathless when we pull away from each other.

“I love you Baatar.”

“I love you too, Anana.”

I rest my forehead on hers and let a few tears fall. I feel something tug on my leg and look down. I look down and see Miki tugging at my pant leg. I lift him up and hold onto him.

“I think I’m ready to finally forgive Cipher.” I say, smiling.

Anana gives me another kiss. “That’s the Baatar Jr. that I know.”

I breathe out deeply and all of the weight on my chest disappears. I turn away from my mother’s grave and walk away from the cemetery with my wife and son.


	31. Chapter 31

My wife and I walk through the cemetery and just as we reach the exit something catches my eye. I stop and so does my wife. I look at one of the graves and frown. I walk over to it and kneel down beside it. I wipe the snow off of it and frown. I look at the engraving.

“What?” I whisper.

“What is it, honey?”

“This is Sergeant Shon’s grave.”

“What about it?” My wife asks.

I uncover the entire grave and I see another engraving underneath the one I was looking at. My jaw drops as I read it.

 

_Here lines the amazing Sergeant Shon. Father of two beautiful children Shon Jr. and Kanna. And loving husband of Cipher._

 

“Christine’s not Shon Jr.’s mother,” I say, my voice barely above a whisper. “Sergeant Shon was. I never knew.” 

“Why does this matter?”

“I always thought Cipher and Christine were Shon Jr.’s parents.”

“What are you going to do about it?” My wife asks.

“I don’t know.”

“Let’s just focus on getting you home.”

I nod and together we walk away from the cemetery. We walk to the car and Anana puts Miki in his car seat. I get into the drivers side and wait for my wife to get in. I put my seatbelt on and Anana gets in. I breathe in deeply and put my hand on the dog tags. I feel a comforting feeling wash over me and I sigh. I start the car and drive away from the cemetery. My wife and I don’t say a word to each other until we get near my mother’s old house.

“What are we doing?” Anana asks.

“I need to talk Cipher about something.”

“Are you sure you can handle seeing her? You haven’t been able to before.”

I shift gears and look at her for a moment. “That was before I finally accepted what happened to me and my mother.”

She nods and I look back at the road. We pull up to the house and I park. I take my seatbelt off. Anana takes her seatbelt off as well and opens her car door.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

“I’m coming with you.” she says.

“I’ll be fine.” I get out of the car.

Anana gets Miki from the car seat. “Baatar, you need to let people support you. Which is what I’m doing. Let me come with you.”

I hesitate for a moment and then nod. 

Together we walk up to the house and I breathe in deeply. I reach my hand out to the door and it hovers there for a moment. I suck in another deep breath and finally knock on the door. A couple of minutes later, the door opens.  

“Baatar?” Korra says.

“Hello, mother.” I say. 

My mother slips outside and closes the door behind her. She’s in her police uniform and her hands are behind her back. She looks at me with skeptical eyes.

“What are you doing here?” she asks.

“I would like to talk to you and Cipher.”

“Why Cipher?”

“‘Cause I’ve come to the realization that I’ve moved on from everything that has happened and I’m ready to forgive Cipher for everything she’s done.”

“How do I know that you’re telling the truth and not just trying to kill Cipher again?”

“Just trust me.” I say, pleading.

My mother narrows her eyes. “The last time I trusted you. You came to Cipher’s house and tried to kill her and the time before that you convinced one of Kuvira’s own soldiers to kill her. You killed the only two women that I’ve ever loved.” 

I pinch the bridge of my nose in between my fingers. “I know and I was wrong. Everything I did was wrong and I’ve come to terms with it. I need to tell Cipher that I’m truly sorry for everything.”

Silence lingers for a moment and then Korra lets out a sigh. 

“Alright, you can talk to her. But if you try anything stupid I will _personally_ throw you back into prison. Is that understood?”

“Yes, it is.” I say, nodding.

Korra lets us in and shakes hands with my wife. She tickles Miki’s cheek and he laughs. I give Korra a hug and she hugs me back. 

We walk into the house and to the living room. I sit down on the couch across from Cipher and Shon Jr. Shon Jr. just glares at me. Cipher looks at me and crosses her legs.

“Hello, Baatar Jr.” she says.

“Hello, Cipher.”

“Why are you here?” she asks.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” 

“What is it?”

“I just wanted to apologize for everything. I never meant for things to get out of hand and I never meant to kill Christine. I was just _so_ angry about what you did to me that I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Its okay,” Cipher says, in a calm voice. “I forgave you years ago. Shit happens. That’s how life works. I learnt to accept it and move on. I was just waiting for you to accept it and move on myself.” 

“Really?”

Cipher nods.

I feel another weight lift off my chest and I sigh, relieved.

“I’m glad.”

The thought of Sergeant Shon and Shon Jr. pops into my head and I try to push it away. It continues to bother me and I sigh.

“What is it?” Cipher asks.

“There is something else that I need to tell you.”

She nods.

I breathe in deeply and then let it out slowly. I walk over to Cipher and crouch down in front of her. 

“I’m sorry Cipher. I don’t know how to tell you this but Shon Jr. is not Christine’s son.”

Shon Jr.’s jaw drops and Cipher narrows her eyes at me.

“This is going to require an explanation.”

“While I was at the cemetery, I came across a grave and it was Sergeant Shon’s grave. It was covered in snow and I uncovered it. On his grave, it said: _‘Here lines the amazing Sergeant Shon. Father of two beautiful children Shon Jr. and Kanna. And loving husband of Cipher.’”_

“That’s impossible!” Shon Jr. cried. “Christine is my other mother. Mom he’s lying.”

“Why are you trying to tear what’s left of my family apart?” Cipher asked. “I thought you had changed.”

“I have changed. Just come with me and I will prove it to you.” 

Cipher hesitates for a second.

“Only if Korra can come with us.”

“Of course.”

Cipher gets up from the couch and follows me out of the living room. My mother follows us as well and so does my wife and Shon Jr. We walk out of the house and all get into my car. I drive us to the cemetery and we find Sergeant Shon’s grave. 

“Its right here.” 

I uncover his grave again and let Cipher read it. She covers her mouth with her hand and touches the grave with the other.

“I’m sorry.”

Cipher lets out a sob and collapses beside the grave.

Korra pats me on the back and I turn and hug her.

“I ruined everything.” I say, crying into her shoulder.

“No, Baatar,” she says. “You did the right thing.”

My mother lets me go and I walk over to Cipher. I help her up and hug her. She holds me close.

“I’m sorry.” I say.

“No… its fine,” Cipher says in between each sobbing breath. “I’m glad that you told me. Its better to know than to live a lie my whole life.”

I look over at Shon Jr. his jaw is on the ground. I walk over to him. I hug him and he buries his head into my shoulder. 

He holds on to me tightly and I flinch but then relax. Shon cries into my shoulder. I run my hand through his hair.

“Shhh, shhh! You’re okay! You’re okay! Let it out. I’ve got you.”


End file.
